mycandylovecandiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Airsa Cross
"There she is. There's the Champ of sleeping though class." Airsa is a student as Sweet Smoris High School. She is relatively nice to everyone and a goofball who never takes anything seriously, unless having reason too. You can catch her clowning around the classroom or usually sleeping. Besides that, she is a ghoul. About History Airsa is adopted. Her birth parents were killed due to gang violence while she was 7. Their death traumatized her, as she was especially close to her father. Airsa and her father would always adventure out of the house and roam around the city whenever she wanted and often goofed off a lot. He would also teach her about whatever she asked. Overall, her parents were very kind and supportive. They loved her very much, and it pains Airsa to talk about them. While is foster care, her uncle older brother of her father would come secretly to see her at night and make sure she was doing okay and eating right. He would have taken her under his wing, but he couldn't support a child due to various reasons. She doesn't hold it against her uncle for not taking her in though, seeing as he still supported her in a way. After a year in foster care she was adopted and started to live with her new parents. During some nights, her uncle would still come to visit her by coming into her room through her window while her parents were sleeping. At that time, both of them agreed to keep the meetings between her and her uncle a secret. Once she was a big older, she started sneaking out during the night to visit him. While they were together he would teach her basic knowledge and train her how to fight in case of an emergency. Soon after she became 13 he would lessen the amount of food he'd give her and have Airsa find her own food, telling her "He couldn't take care of her forever, even though he might have wanted to." And once again, she didn't blame him for his cold actions. Once she reached 14 her uncle completely stopped feeding her and lessened the amount of nights they would meet. Now they only meet once or twice a month to train together. Since majority of the nights in a week she would sneak out to train with her uncle, she kept the routine up and started taking late night adventures out to roam around the city and finding other people who would spar with her. Still to this day, about 5 times a week she sneaks out out of bad habit and boredom. School Life. In class, majority of the time Airsa is either goofing off with her friends or sleeping. Whither she's making a pyramid out of pencils or playing with the lab equipment in the back of science class, she's definitely a clown. Seeing as she doesn't take a lot of things seriously, these actions causes her grades to slack. Of course, when needed, she'll pull her act together and boost her grades with some hardcore studying. Out of class, Airsa can be seen planting pranks around the school with Alexy or chilling in the library or by the garden club. She like's to read sometimes in the library after school and will spend sometime with Armin, Armin playing videogames and Airsa reading while having a friendly chat. Though she is friends with mainly everyone, when it comes Amber and her little gang, she has zero tolerance. In bugs her severely when Amber bullies her friends or her. Once she almost got into a fight with her if it wasn't for Castiel holding her back. Appearance. Airsa is pale with short blond hair. Her hair is choppy due to being too lazy to go to a proper hair dresser. When it get's too long, she goes to the bathroom with a pair of scissors and trims it herself. Airsa has red eyes which she is very fond of. She thinks they make her look more intimidating when giving someone a death stare. Since she is pale, she doesn't tan easily and uses sun block to protect herself whenever she's outside. Though Airsa is thin and lazy, she is in a surprisingly good shape with a decent amount of muscle. Seeing as she trains weekly and being a ghoul, she has a lot of physical strength and often has a few bruises or scrapes on her skin. Airsa's favorite color is black and she loves to wear it. Most of the time she wears black jackets or a hoodie to keep herself warm. She always wear a black flower headband to keep her hair out of her face, along with two fingerless gloves that Kentin gave her. Since she's kind of a tomboy, she likes to wear boots a lot. Normally she wears revealing black clothes with a jacket so she can move around freely. As long as it's comfortable and dark, Airsa could care less about what she wears. Personality. Airsa is fun loving and kind to everyone, though she can get very sarcastic and sassy them tempted. This attitude causes her having a hard time making her friends. Once friends with someone, she becomes very energetic and can be awkward at times. She loves her friends very much and is very protective. So when she see's one of them getting picked on or sad, she will gladly beat their bully to a pulp and comfort them until they feel better. She is very loyal to those whom she deems trustworthy. She makes it her mission to protect those close to her so she will never lose anyone she cares about again, which makes her friends at Sweet Amoris see her as a big ball of fluff on the inside. But besides being lazy and her goofy personality, she is very cautious on the inside and clever. This part of her she keeps hidden. The Garden. The Garden is a dance club open to both teenagers and adults that Airsa work's part time at for money. She plays the piano there and provides as a supervisor. While she works there, she is also a regular guest who comes in for the fun of it. Airsa is especially fond of the place since it is open to both ghouls and humans alike, though there is a back part of the club reserved for ghouls only. While her parents aren't aware of that, they do know she goes there to play the piano for money. They aren't very fond of it because The Garden is known for housing criminals and participating in illegal operations. Friends and Family. Foster Parents. Airsa and her parents are close on a nice level, but she still hides the fact that she's a ghoul and sneaks out at night from them. They joke around a lot with one another which Airsa appreciates. She is their first and only child since her foster mother is unable to have children. But since she was with them since childhood, it barely feels likes she's adopted. In fact, nobody will pull the adoption card unless the argument is extremely heated. It only happened once when Airsa and her father were arguing when she was 15. The argument ended with Airsa storming out of the apartment in tears. Birth Parents. Though her birth parents are long deceased, she still has fond memories of them. While she's open about being adopted, talking about them is a still sensitive topic for her and she get's very defensive when she hears someone talk about them in an even slight distasteful tone. She lost count of how many time's she's gotten in arguments and physical brawls due to someone making a snarky remark or using her dead parents as an insult. Uncle. Her blood uncle named Ren, who was the older brother of her blood father (of course, thus making Ren also a ghoul). Airsa's relationship with her uncle is somewhat Distant. Rarely do they talk, but when they do, their conversations are comfortable and fluent. While Ren tries to limit the amount of time they spend together, she thinks of him as a guardian angel of sort. Airsa trusts her uncle with all of her heart and looks up to him. In her eyes, he is her role model. Kentin. Kentin is Airsa's crush and one of the main people she goes out on adventures with. He is protective of her and mainly goes out with her to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid and keep an eye on her. Sometimes he feels like he's taking care of a child while with her. Armin. Armin is another of one Airsa's main adventure buddies. Usually he, Kentin, and Airsa go out together on the weekends to hang out around town (Though sometimes Kentin and Airsa have to force him outside of this room to get him to hang out). Armin and Airsa run around the town together in the name of adventure, leaving Kentin feeling like he's taking care of two children instead of one. Alexy. Alexy join's Airsa sometimes when going out on the weekends, but mainly is with Airsa when she goes shopping. She and him are partners in crime when it comes to goofing off and playing pranks around school. Lysander. Lysander is the only person who knows Airsa is a ghoul. He found out accidentally one night when he was returning from the store with some snacks for home. He saw Airsa in an alleyway he was passing with her back turned towards him and crouched over on the ground. When he shouted out to her, she froze and slowly turned around to look at him. When Lysander saw the body on the ground, he dropped his bags and went into shock. Airsa pleaded with him not to tell anyone. For the next few days they didn't talk, but Lysander confronted her about the matter and said he'd keep it a secret, only if she told him the whole story about herself. She did, and it caused a rift in their friendship. After awhile the rift faded and Lysander and Airsa started going out on walks around town at night and going out to poetry cafe's for fun. Castiel. Castiel and Airsa have a love hate relationship. They don't really hang out of school much, but they goof around from time to time in class and will occasionally skip class together. Nathaniel. Nathaniel and Airsa don't really talk to each other, but he will study with her and tutor her if she's failing behind in a class is she's asks. They respect each other and will give each other advice when asked for. Rosayla. Rosa and Airsa are like two peas in a pod. They love hanging out with each other and go on the most adventures out of school together. They often have sleepover on both weekends and school nights. Airsa's parents are extremely fond of Rosa because they feel like she's a responsible role model in Airsa's life. Whenever Airsa's parents tell them this, Airsa dies laughing while Rosa smugly agree's with her parents. Airsa has thought about telling Rosa that she's a ghoul, but she's afraid it'll ruin their friendship. Kim. Kim is Airsa's other female best friend. Sometimes she joins her and Rosa, or Airsa, Armin, and Kentin on their late night city raids. Airsa and Kim mainly just walk around town peacefully and talk though, sometimes even exploring the city and trying to find new parts that they haven't seen yet. Iris. Iris and Airsa don't hang out as much as Rosa or Kim, but they do like to go shopping sometimes and sit in the park and talk about life. Airsa thinks Iris is very funny and fun to talk to. Violette. Violette doesn't talk to Airsa much, but they will have discussions about art sometimes. Airsa thinks of Violette as a little sister. Priya. Airsa is still kinda skeptical about Priya. But, Airsa does think they she is very nice and admires how she stands up to Amber. She thinks her and Priya could be great friends. Amber. Amber and Airsa are like cat and dog. They get into some sort of scuffle almost every time they see each other, whither it's a few insults or sarcastic comments. Airsa would probably break her like a twig if she didn't know how to control herself. She once thought about asking her uncle to take her out, but realized that was seriously wrong of her, and felt like crap about it afterwards. Trivia. * Airsa has a strange obsession with blood. She thinks it's fun to play with and is incredible how a simple substance can support a whole life form. It baffles her when she thinks about how everyone's blood is different. * While Airsa is a ghoul, she hates killing for her food. She doesn't like the fact of ending an innocent person's life just so she can survive, more or less a human seeing as they're weaker on a physical scale. Therefore she cannibalizes ghouls who she catches committing crime for the fun of it. * Airsa and her uncle still talk monthly. Even though she's 17 now, he like's to make sure she's doing okay. * She listen's to a lot of electronic music like dubstep, but she also like's to listen to piano and alternative music at times too. * When she was first adopted, Airsa asked her new parents to give her piano lessons. Every since then, she's been playing the piano. * She has nooooo idea what she want's to do after school. She thought about joining a ghoul gang, but realized that could put her family and friends in danger. * Whenever stopping a bully from picking on someone, she feels like a superhero afterwards. * She cannot stand lying at all. She hates it. Airsa often feels guilty for being a ghoul because she has to lie about it. * While she works part time at The Garden, majority of her time spent there is in the back of the club reserved for ghouls only. * Airsa often feels lonely at home by herself without siblings, so that's why she goes out so often. * She has quite the potty mouth. * Before school at Sweet Amoris, she was very shy in school. She never really liked to talk or hang out with people. Of course, she would talk to Lucy and Ken, but she wasn't as open with then as she is now. * While Airsa has a crush on Kentin, she get's awkward talking to him alone. * Since Airsa spends a lot a time sleeping in class, Armin nicknamed her "Dream Team Supreme" one day and has stuck with the nickname ever since. * She has two cellphones, one given to her by her parents for normal use such as texting friends, making calls, and playing apps on, while the other was given to her by her uncle, which is used strictly for contacting him in emergencies. She carries this phone on her at all times, even though she's only had to use it 3 times in her life. Airsa.gif Nom.png Noot.png Anti.png Candie.png Gh.jpg As.png Category:Candies A-C Category:Kentin Category:Candies Category:Crossover Category:Bisexual Category:Female